Divine Fate
by fangirl183
Summary: Ally (16) thinks she's a normal girl and lives in Miami.But this year she unlocks secrets about herself with the help from the new family the Moons.But she hates them( just at the beginning ),but when it turns into love...What will happen?It's all about their devine heritage,and a long and an old confusing family history. An auslly version of starcrossed(Josephine Angelini)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,great that you decided to read this story :) This is my first fanfiction ever,so i hope you like sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes ( when there are some )**So here it goes:

**Chapter 1**

"Now go and have fun!",Taylor said and pushed me out of door from Sonic Boom.

"I can handle the store by myself."-"Thanks Taylor,you're the best.",I thanked her. But I think she only wants me to have fun,because tomorrow is the last day of our summer holiday.

Hello,I'm Allyson Helena Dawson and 16 years old.I live in Miami with my may ask now where my mum is,well she left us when I was a only thing I have from my mum is a beautiful music note necklace,that I always gives me the feeling that I'm safe,but I don't know exactly Sonic Boom is the music store from my dad,I also work there with 's a very nice woman, she's like a second mother to not only to me,she gives everybody that feeling that they can always come to her.

I went around in the mall of Miami and found my latina best friend,Trish de la Rosa,in one of the I went over to her and greeted her. "Hey,Trish." She looked away from the dress she was holding. "Oh,hey are you?And before you ask me back,I'm fine",she said with a smile on her face.I chuckled at that,typical Trish."Me did you come back from your holiday in London,why didn't you call me and how was it in England?",I bombard her with questions.I mean I'm her BFF and she didn't tell me,that she came back,And hello, 's wonderful there,I was there only once but not in London and it was 10 years first thing she did was laugh and then replied. "First of all,breath have to answer you questions,I just came back 1 hour ago.I didn't tell you that I come, because I wanted to surprise you in Sonic Boom. But now you already saw me,so I can't surprise you anyway,it was awesome!" I smiled at her and hugged her tightly,I missed her so much,since she's my only friend here,besides course she hugged me back.

We're friends since birth.I don't know what I would do without her.

The rest of the day we spent around or in the mall until it was 7 we both went our separate ways and headed home.

_**line break (next morning)**_

I woke up by the sound of my phone.

I look at the clock on the wall of my room,it was 9 in the would call me at this time?There just one way to find out,so i grabed my phone and look at the was ...that's weird, because she actually always sleeps on the last day of holiday till 12 o' WEIRD!But I'm happy that we can talk now,even if I'm reall tired.

**(phone call: A = Ally ; T = Trish )**

A: Hey, 's up?

T: Hey, you already know about the news?

A: Which news?

T:_The_ news!Everybody talks about it,for already _2 freaking weeks_.

A:Oh...you know what's funny?

T:What?

A:You're here since yesterday and I was the entire summer here and you already

know more than me!Hahahaha...that's funny XD

T:Yeah...but what can i say?So anyway,let's come to the news.

!

T:You know that mansion on the beach with his own beach part,right?

A:Yeah,Tasha,y'know the head cheerleader from last year,the senior,lived there.

What's up with that mansion?

T:It' s sold!Y'know after Tasha made her senior year she went to college and

moved with her family to New anyway,it 's sold to a big family.

A:Okay...what's so great about that?

T:Dunno!The family consist of 2 man,who are is married and the

other is a in all they have 5 teens,4 boys and 1 guess what?

3 of them are in our grade! Isn't that great?

A:Yay ( note the sarcasm )!And that's the reason why you woke me up?!

T:Yeahh...I thought that it make you happy.I can't see why you aren't you excited or

find it cool or so!But you were never normal.

A:I'm normal!

T:No,you're do you finally admit it?You never will be completly normal

and we both know are too great to be completly normal!

A:But I'm content with being _completly normal_.

T:Yeah!Think whatever you want and lie to plans for today?

A:Nope( popping the 'p' )!Just go to Sonic Boom,I think.

T:Wanna hang out there?

A:Sure.I mean why not we do it almost everyday.

T:Ok,that's see ya!Bye.

A:Yeah, ya' in a while.

(end of the call)

I got quickly out of my bed and made ...pancakes!And got dressed,

washed and I left was it 10:10 and arrived at 10:23 at Sonic dad and Taylor were already there,so i went over to them."Hey,guys.",I greeted them and both looked up and greeted me back.

After that Taylor asked me all the time why I'm here and not anywhere on the last day of summer break and that I shouldn't work a while and agreed to the offer."Can you please say to Trish that I'm in the practice room,when she comes?",I asked her and she nodded as response.

With that I headed upstairs,closed the door and sat on the piano bench.A idea popped in my head,I could wirte a song.

You should know that I love music with all my heart,it's my passion,since...well forever.I also write songs,since bad side is that nobody will ever hear them,besides Trish and may ask now,why?The reason is I have very terrible stage fright since the competition for MUNY,is a long I also got really,REALLY,really terrible stomach when I got to much attention or are the centre of attention I get them.

So after 2 hour I finished my new song,I called that song 'firework' *.

I look one last time at the lyrics and began to play on the piano keys.

_Do you ever feel_

_Like a plastic bag_

_Drifting through the wind_

_Wanting to start again_

_Do you ever feel_

_Feel so paper thin_

_Like a house of cards_

_One blow from caving in_

_Do you ever feel_

_Already burried deep_

_Six feet under screams_

_But no one _

_Seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's _

_Still a chance for you_

_'Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite the light_

_And let it shine_

_Just own the night_

_Like the 4th of July_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on show'em what you're worth_

_Make'em go_

"_Aah,aah,aah"_

_As shoot across the sky_

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on let your colors burst_

_Make'em go _

"_Aah,aah,aah"_

_you're gonna leave_

_them all in awe,awe,awe_

_You don't have to feel_

_Like a wasted space_

_You're original_

_Cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew_

_What the future holds_

_After a hurricane_

_Comes a rainbow_

_Mybe a reason why_

_All the doors where closed_

_So you could open one_

_That leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lighting bolt_

_Your heart will glow_

_And when it's time you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite the light_

_And let it shine_

_Just own the night_

_Like the 4th of July_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on show'em what you're worth_

_Make'em go_

"_Aah,aah,aah"_

_As you shoot across the sky_

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on let your colors burst_

_Make'em go _

"_Aah,aah,aah"_

_You're gonna leave _

_them all in awe,awe,awe_

_Boom,boom,boom_

_Even brighter than the moon,moon,moon_

_It's always been inside of you,you,you_

_And now it's time to let it through_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on show'em what you're worth_

_Make'em go_

"_Aah,aah,aah"_

_As you shoot across the sky_

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on let your colors burst_

_Make'em go_

"_Aah,aah,aah"_

_You're gonna leave_

_them all in awe,awe,awe_

_Boom,boom,boom_

_Even brighter than the moon,moon,moon_

_Boom,boom,boom_

_Even brighter than the moon,moon,moon_

When I finished the song I heard clapping hands behind me and instantly turned 's Trish,thank may ask now why I hadn't any stomach cramps.

That's because when I sing or do something in that way around or for very close people I don't feel uncomfortable."Oh my god,Trish!Don't do that EVER again!You

scared the hell out of me!"I saw in her face and she tried to hold a laughter and mumbled a sorry.

But before we can continue our conversation Taylor stormed and in the room and screamed: "Is everything okay?!I heard screams/yells downstairs!" Trish and I frowned for a moment,because of the waited for them to answer,but they didn't,so she looked around and checked that everything is allright. She sighed.

"Sorry if I scared you."Both of us awoke from our paralysis and said 'It's ok'.

The rest of the afternoon we 3 spent together in the practice room and gossiped, laughed,speak and bought a !Mostly we tell us jokes,stories, today 1 point was the high what!Yeah,you're right it's about the new family in ( note the sarcasm).I'm mean what's so interesting about them?!It's just a big family,who moved!Anyway,I get a lot informations about them. Well about the teens.

There're 5 of them,4boys,1girl as you already know.

Rocky Moon is the oldest and one grade over he won't be tomorrow in school,because he's still in spain with his aunt Sonya.(we found out that the Moons are from spain)

There're also Riker & Rydel Moon,which are the twins and Rocky is their brother. Both of them are in the same grade as I'm.

Their cousins Austin & Ashley Moon( they are brother & sis ).Austin's also in my ,I'm surrounded of them (note the sarcasm)!Ashley's 14 and already in High !

I haven't see them neither did Trish or Taylor,but I think I don't care if I see them or man,was I wrong!

A/N:So this was the 1st chapter.I hope you like it3 Please review! I try to update soon,but I can't promise that the 2nd chapter comes this week :( Anyway that was my first chapter of my first fanfic!Omg,yay !please review xoxo

*don't own firework by Katy Perry

fangirl183xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys ;D

Sorry that in chapter 1 a few words aren't there,like that they order a pizza or that Ashley goes to High School.I dunno where the words gone but I'm really sorry if I'm confused you.I know the 1st chapter wasn't very interesting,but else could I start?And I'm really sorry for letting you guys waiting so long,I'm just a little stressed out from school and other I'm really also sorry for spelling/grammar/time anyway here's chapter 2 i hope you enjoy and like it,so here it goes:

**Chapter 2**

The next morning I was woken by my ,first school day!(note the sarcasm)I reached for the button that made this thing shut it was off!Man,I absolutly don't want to go to school and face everything and everyone again!I mean would you want to if you get bullied at school?URGH!I hate the fact that I'm an who doesn't?But I must go to school,I don't have another choice,do I?

So I get up and walked down into the was already there and made my absolute favourite breakfast,PANCAKESxxx I really do love them,I mean how could you not?"Morning,dad",I greeted him with a smile and sat down on the tourned around and smiled and replied:"Oh,hey sweetie.I made your favourite!" Immediately my smile grew wider and he placed the plate in front of me.I licked my lips and started to eat them with some strawberry ...delicious!

After breakfast I went upstairs to get ready for prison that's called school!

**[ Line Break ]**

I stood at the bus stop and waited for my bus to arrive.I looked down at first school day outfit.I wore a white strapless dress with flowers with a brown belt and a brown leather jacket and brown high heels (just the dress: img/arts/2010/Aug/14/2569/brown_leather_jacket_out fit_ ). My books are in my bag ( . /-HV6XO3NZc44/T5q_ ),like my brown wavy hair are curled and wore I ever mention that I almost wear them everyday down?

So anyway,right then my bus arrived and I entered it.I took my usual sit in the back with the window, ,you heard right alone for the _whole_ ride since i just have Trish & course I can't sit with Taylor,because she's already an adult and must go to Trish,well she has an own it,why don't I have a car?Oh yeah right,I haven't my lisence and my dad don't want to buy me ,so I had to stand the whole screaming and other things in the bus.

When I arrived at school I exited the bus.I stood in front of the Marino High building,still the same.I took one last breath and entered the entrance and into the hallway,made my way to my locker and put my stuff in it.

There was a tap on my shoulder,so I tourned around,only to find my best friend in the whole wide world standing ther with a huge grin on her face."Trish!",I squealed and huggged her instantly returned the hug and said:"I'm glad to see ya, you didn't have to only saw each other yesterday!"I chuckled at that.I mean it was true,but I always do it on the first school day.I dunno why!"Y'know me!So what's your first class?I hope we have many classes together."-"Uhmm...History with Mrs Rain and I hope that,too. Please say you have that,too.",she hoped.I had that, ,I have History with I squealed as response."Me ,lucky that we're together!"She nodded and we both sighed in relief,cause all our classes we didn't have together are all boring.

Dunno why it's so,but we think that's because we're so close.I mean we're BFF's since birth.

As we arrived at History nobody was ,'cause we could chose where we gonna sit for the rest of the year in took the table in the second last row at the window,so we could like me I took the seat direct at the window so I could also look in our school parc,which is really beautiful with all the colorfull flowers,when I'm bored and Trish is ,Trish and ill...she's often '_ill_' ' when you get what I mean ;)

So since it was the first day of school we didn't learn anything like school stuff and didn't get !It was all the same the teacher introduced themself and then we,I know it's like in elementary hey,no work/learn stuff!

Finally the bell rung and it was time for ,I'm I made my way to the cafeteria and sat on my usual lunch table and waited for Trish.

Ah and there she was,perfect timing,right?Anyway she made her way to me with Mason. Remember that I said I just had Trish & Taylor as friends?Yea,it's kinda , the thing is that Mason isn't really my friend,but last time he also hang out with us.I'm sure we gonna be joined me at our table and we greeted each other."I go get something to eat,because I'm starving see ya in some minutes.",Trish and I said in the same time,because of that we looked at each other,started giggle and high fived one we're like sisters and speak sometimes the same words at the same time,lol. Like I said we're really close. "Ok,I think we can go together and get some lunch,we 3. Because Mason must starving,too.",I said and with that we made our way to our lunch.

Back at our table we small talked,laughed,joked and all got a ham cheese sandwich with orange juice,an apple and a cereal ;D

3 or 5 minutes later Dallas came over to our table and joined us,too.

Oh yeah,Dallas.I might forgot to tell you about him,oh man,who I'm kidding?Of course I forgot to mention him!But better too late then never,right?First of all that you can imagine him,he's tall and got beautiful brown eyes and brown hair with a Justin Bieber sweet!So Dallas knows Trish & me since kindergarten,but we weren't good maybe we were enemies,but hey,it was kindergarten and in our generation boys and girls weren't the best of friends,so don't judge us! He's also one of the now,yeah you heard right _but_ ,we're good friends (I think).And you may ask me now but you told us you only have 2 friends?So here's the thing,I didn't really have a good relationship with him,because I used to have a crush on him and well yeah this secret came out and,well the whole school laughed me that all thanks to my worst enemies,Kira,Tilly and talk about them later,ok?

So the trio stole my songbook/ journal and copied one of my entries,where I talked about my crushes etc. and on the next day all the copied entries flew in the hallway was so embarassing!But no that's not the topic!Dallas read it, came to me and started to flirt with me I know that's not terrible,because he's my some boys looked realy,really was their problem?!So anyway as we started our conversation or better I say _flirt _a few guys attacked were on the floor what?!Man,all the guys had after the fight a punishment including them he never tried to flirt with me ever again,which was all the other guys all looked sad, ?!And the girls,well they teased me all the this times are over now.

Dallas and I are now good friends,like I said before I think,but we act like 's still popular,not like us the actually we could be popular if we 3 want to,but we took the outsider side.I know you think now 'who would want to be an outsider?',to answer your questions,we do,I admit it we're weird,but hey that's so specail on back to the topic,he's still popular but also spent a lot of time with us though,like best friends.

But now back to lunch,where did we stop?Oh yeah,he joined us at our table _though he's popular _!Like normal humans,too,we greeted us (sometimes with hugs,but not today). And this time we started a conversation with our whole table,not smalltalk!But that didn't change anything at all,FOR THE OTHERS!Guess what they were all talking , right the Moons!What's all up with them? 'How many times do I have to tell them it's only a big family,that moved here!',I thought.I meant really,the all drooling over as **they** started to gossip and so,Cassidy walked over to us and sat with us on the again we all greeted each other,this times with hugs.

So ya see,Cassidy is a really,really, really a nice,beautiful,funny,chatty,lovable did I mention that she also loves music? She got 2 blue beautiful eyes and blonde straight hair with light brown is also like the others,except me and Trish, it's really sad that me & Trish are the only shorts on the back to Cassidy,like Dallas she has ,Mason and her are since pre-school best and Trish get along well with one another. With Trish she has already I be me and don't say very much to my shyness!In the last time I actually got to know her better and had a real coversation with it all goes up hill,luckily!It's almost like we 5 are a gang that always hangs out with each other,what's by the way honestly true.I really like that company of friends.I don't if we are all friends,but we all act like thst for the last 4/3 months,so I guess yeah we're ,our little gang!

After that,Trish started the conversation from earlier again and Cass (that's we all call her) easily joined the conversatin."OMG!Did'ya see Austin & Riker,they are just so,so,so,soooo tempting,hot,cute,gorgeous,do I have to tell you mor?.On a hot scala from 1 to 10 tey were a 12!",Trish boys just look at each other and rolled their eyes and say with that 'girls'.I quietly chuckled at this but nobody noticed 's not a bad thing i don't really like attention,from my friends yeah,but this theme just get on my nerves."Yeah,they are so HOT!Which one do ya find hotter?",Cass joined in."Hmm,I don't know I think Riker is the cuter one,what 'bout you?" - "I think me too,but Austin is the hotter one.I also think it's easier to get Riker than Austin. Austin is such on a high level to get him!I mean Riker is really,really,really,really...hard to get,so this means Austin is untouchable!",she just earned another eye roll by the didn't wait long to answer and completly agreed and so it went on and on,between the 's a girl chat and Dallas & Mason got bored and me on the other hand just didn't say anything at all and continued to eat some minutes the boys started to join in and talked about the two girls,Ashley & Rydel that was gossip! All they talking 'bout is that they are so goodlooking,etc and they coul be demi gods,really?The whole school had already seen them,**no** the **whole **city!Everywhere the same ,Moons there,Moons !Really they all talked about them just because they are 'really goodlooking' (which I don't reaaly know,but everyone says that)?

[line break,after school]

Yeahh,I survived first school day.I've got through all that gossip and stuff ,I really deserved a break now,but I must go work :( I made my way to the mall and a side trip to Starbucks*.

There I bought a caramel frappe and a chocolate frappe.I bring Taylor one,too.I know that she is in crazy love with Starbucks and her favourite drink is the caramel I payed I amde my way to the always at that time the store is almost , there she is.I spotted the one i was searching for to give her the caramel back was facing to me,so I sneak behind her and tap her on the one shoulder and went to the other always fall for it,this time, ,some things never change 3

One turn around herself until she stood direct in front of she saw me I quickly hide it behind my back,that she couldn't see it at she saw me she rolled her eyes and mumbled something like 'I should have know it'."Hey,Tay",Igreeted smiled,hugged me and greeted me she didn't see the frappes behind my back as she hugged frappe was almost done,hmmm,did i ever say how much I love the drinks of Starbucks?They are just so delicious!In a brief second I hold the cup in front of her face and waited for her immediately grinned at me and took the cup and gave me a bone crushing grin on her face had the size of Texas.

[line break,after work at home]

I sat on my desk and made nothing just starred out of the was 6 o'clock and I was only for half an hour here,at in the 30 minutes I cooked dinner for my dad and me,he's still at Sonic Boom,so I waited for him to I didn't like to watch TV,I sat on my desk and starred out the view was so beautiful,there was a park direct in front of our house and I had the perfect then there were 2 families,who made a ,family picnics.

_Ding Dong!_

I was interrupted by the door bell.I got up and walked who it was!Yeah,my !It was so lonely here,I mean alone at home is then the sound of squeaky doors that got is really creepy and it all got creeper since the day in it was one day in computer science,the teacher said we can do what ever we we all surfed around and yeah,we all watched 'bloody Mary'.It was so scary and for the ones who now think that's not scary,I was 8,so don't judge me!Finally i geot something in my ,I made spaghetti.I ate mine with of course with pickles. Yummy!

[line break,in my room bed time]

I got ready for bed,this mean I brushed my teeth and showered and all that kind of stuff.I wore my white PJ with red hearts,so it consisted of a tank top and short shorts.I laid in my king size bed and cover me up with the sky blue covers.I thought for a long while 'cause i couldn't when I finally driffted off to sleep,I wish I didn't

AN:*don't own Starbucks

So this was chapter 2,hope you like sorry again that it took me so long to update the next chapter will come out sooner, please review!and I know this chapter was also not exciting,but I promise the next chapter will be pretty awesome,at least I give my best. Thanks for reading and please review.

Love you all

Taylor xxx


	3. The Dream

**Hey guys,**

**so this is chapter 3,hope you like in the last chapter I had a '*' on Starbucks and forgot to write that I don't own Starbucks.I trieed to post the right one but it didn't go as I planned.I tried it 3 for that,but like I told you in the 2nd chapter,this time I update sooner and don't let you guys wait for exactly 3 here it goes,enjoy it.**

**Chapter 3: The Dream**

But when I finally driffted off to sleep,I wished I didn't.

[Dream]

"Ughh,man my head hurts!",I groaned wnen I tried to open my eyes.I blinked a few times before I could fully open them,it was all I finally could open my eyes,I saw a blue/grey sky with a bright shining I realized that I laid on the floor and got up and looked around me.I was standing in the middel of a stony was really hot,dusty and dry and all around were stones,big ones and little only thing I saw was infinty wideness and sometimes there were some shrubs.

I looked in all directions to find any sights of the scenery seems not liveable

for any ,how could anything or anyone live in that wasteland.

I began to walk in any direction,since it all was the just shrubs,stones and dreary soil.I walked and feet hurt like I would stand in a some sharpy stones cutted my feet every now and then,also some shrubs cut me at my long legs,so there were wounds,where blood came made the hurt even more,but I didn't stop walking even when there's nothing besides of some shrubs and stones.I would try to walk more and more amd hope that there is somwhere an end of all hours and hours of walking,I saw a tree in the wide distance.I was really tired and exhausted,but in the very moment I saw the tree I instantly sprinted ,despite my feet were sore and hurt like hell,I ran really,really,really fast.I didn't even knew that I could run fast like that. Anyways as I was nearly 100m away from the tree,I could see that he was dead if you ask me.

And in his shadow was something,but I couldn't figured out what,at the moment.I ran as fast as I I seems like I can't get away or foward,cause it was always the same !But I didn't stop,not at all,I only made my way faster to , 's like when I would run on a treadmill in the opposing direction,cause I couldn't get feeling that I had in that moment!I knew that I couldn't last long enough to get where I wanted to I didn't stop at all.I ran and ran,not much luck.I didn't moved an ,great!

After like 25 minutes I fell to the ground.I hadn't any energy anymore.I was exhausted and shiftless.I mean who wouldn't?And I bet not all of you could have last that long,I mean I had bleeding wounds on my feet & legs and they hurt pretty badly and ,I was tired.I know it's a dream,at least I thought so,but I knew 100% that I would be more tired than before I fell asleep.I was already there really,really imagine the pain and the tiredness.

At some point I collapsed there one the floor bleeding and crying,but I didn't remember.

The last sing I saw was the tree in the moved in his shadow,i still couldn't figure out what or who it the everything went black.

[end of the drem]

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

I woke up,with a loud scream(didn't woke my dad up),from the worst nightmare EVER!No,no,no the worst nightmare in the whole wide world!

But the weird thing is that my lung felt dry,like I was really in that ,that would be weird,like really,really,really weird.I threw the blanket off of I missed the warmth of my blanket.

'WAIT;WHY DOES IT FEEL LIKE SOMETHING STREAMS DOWN MY LEGS AND FEET?!',I thought.A quickly glance at my feet and legs made me scream in schock(didn't woke my dad up,again)There was BLOOD!I mean _fucking blood._

_'What does that mean?Was that a dream but why do I have the wounds of my fucking nightmare?'_,I thought to myself,still in shock.

**Author Note:So this is the next you enjoyed and like it.I kept my promise that I would update this chapter sooner and I also know that it's short,like really because of that I didn't knew how to write this review it would made me so,so,soooo happy!And no,Ally isn't crazy or the later chapter it all make sense ;D **

**so this was it from me,I try to update soon.**

**Please review,love you all**

**Taylor xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys,**

**how ya doing?I hope ya like chapter all of you who think it gets creepy or crazy or something like that.I insure you,in the later chapters it all make and thanks for the chapter will be longer than the third one and for XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX she will meet them even in this chapter ;D *chough,chough* hint *chough,chough*And sorry again if some are words missing.I reall dont konw what happened to them,I checked the document on OpenOffice (dont own) and there no one was for grammar/spell here comes the next chapter,hope you enjoy and like it xxx**

**Chapter 4**

_'WAIT;WHY DOES IT FEEL LIKE SOMETHING STREAMS DOWN MY LEGS AND FEET?!',I thought.A quickly glance at my feet and legs made me scream in schock(didn't woke my dad up,again)There was BLOOD!I mean ____fucking blood._

___'What does that mean?Was that a dream but why do I have the wounds of my fucking nightmare?'__,I thought to myself,still in shock._

What the hell?!Am I going crazy or so?That must be still a dream,right?Yeah,it must be a dream,it was the only possibility!

'I have to wake up,NOW!Idon't that,that nightmare last any longer!',Ithought.

SMACK!

Hmm,I slapped myself,but I was still in the same spot.I scream on top of my lungs,cause I was totally scared and wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare.I mean what if it wasn't a dream?!God,what was I thinking?Of course it was a dream,it must it wasn't,why did I woke up in my bed?Oh,I was still screaming in ,how long did I scream?Well,dunno!As I stopped my breath can blame me?

Just then my dad ran into my room with a baseball bat and looked around the room,ready to beat the butt of stranger,creeper or someone who made me scream really beat up!But there was no one in my room,besides me and my he checked the room twice and didn't find anyone,he quickly looks to the very first moment he saw me,dad immediatly ran to me and gave me a hug.I don't know why but I think it's because of my look on the face.I burried my head in his chest and tried ti hide from that wasteland and the blood that was on my legs and feet.

Hey what was so wet on my dads shirt?I looked up and realize that I had been crying the whole time and hadn't noticed because of that Lester immediately ran to it doesn't matter right now,I just need someone to lean on right I cried on his shoulder every dad,too,he tried to calm me down and said comforting words.

After I calmed down and only slightly sobbed.I still got calmed down by the soothing words .He didn't even ask me why I had this ,you must think now that he's a bad dad,but the real reason is he hates/scared of I was little he always asked me what was wrong when I cried,but with the time I got older and it all got too terrible for him.

When I completely stopped sobbing,he patted my back and got up,leaved my room and went to his.

[After 1 hour]

I lay on my bed,it's been 1 hour since my little ,whom am I kidding?Little breakdowm,LITTLE?!It was anything but little and we all now that.I had nothing to do but who would do anything right now,after a breakdown and a gigantic shock!

This was really scarifying,I needed to tell somebody about this but at the same time I didn't,was this even making sense?Well but this wasn't the first time that I wanted to do something and didn't at the same time,so I pulled out my songbook and graabed a pen that was on my ya want to know what I wanted to do with that book since it's a songbook?Here's the thing it's also my diary, this book is very important to me,not just because it's my diary also because it's one of two things my mother left for other thing is as you already know the searching for a new and clean page,I placed my pen on the paper and immediately began to write.

_Dear Diary/Songbook,_

_you wouldn't believe me what happened today.I mean it was all leaves well,until I had this 'dream'.First I tell you about the day than that 'dream',cause I can't find any words to describe what happened,even when it was just1 hour ago!_

_Well,first school day are always my favorite,because as ya know we don't make any school stuff just introducing,etc :) I also have some classes with Trish,History, PE, Music and rest of the crew (Mason,Dallas,Cassidy) has lunch time at the same time as us,great right?I know I'm so lucky to have them and since today I actually calkl them friends :D But then there're always the Moons!Urghh,what is so special 'bout them? It's always Moons this,Moons that!Uhh,they are good looking!Really,I mean REALLY?!_

_So actually nothing more happened today,besides I was ata Sonic Boom,but that's nothing ,back to the 'dream' ,but nightmare suits better,a lot._

_I was in a wasteland with just some shrubs and seems unliveable for EVERY creature!Hot,dusty and dry world! I haven't saw anything like that in my ENTIRE life!Not even in a book or in the Internet and that must say something!_

_And after a century,and I mean century,I saw a tree in the was 100meter away and I started to run forward,cause it's incredible hot there and there was a shadow._

_But I couldn't reach him,I didn't move an inch!I kept running but no such luck :(_

_Then in his shadows something as I told ya that it was unliveable there?Yeah,it is so I run faster and faster,not even an inch!_

_After what seems like forever I collapsed and woke in my bed up!Nothing strange right? But here comes the creepy think all the wounds I had from that wasteland!_

_HORROR! I don't know if I go crazy or anything,I really don't know._

_I'm just scared and this was it for now,write in you later _

_Love Ally xxx_

I finished writing and put the book and pen on my nightstand with a frustrated sigh.

I looked at my clock and read 5:30.I know it's pretty early,but I couldn't go back to sleep,so I got up and got ready for doesn't start until 8:20 so I had a lot of time,I could come to school early and go to the music room and practice a little since no one comes to the music room til 8:20.

[line break]

As I finally reached the school I let out a sigh of relief,becuase I walked to school (the bus didn't come early) it was a 30 minutes it was 6:33 when I entered the prison anmed school!But see the positive in school,well there isn't much,but you find/see/hang out with your friends and well a chance for a good job in the ,but it's sooo boring in class,but ya already know that,right?I know what you think now ' I thought you were a geek/outcast/dork '.Well I'm a geek kinda,I have good grades,learn and all but I hate to learn,homework and most of all I act like I love school and all,even math,but I hate math with all my heart.I mean it!I was finally in the music room and had ca. 1 hour and 55 I could start a new ,that's a very good plan :) I smiled to myself and sat on the piano bench and placed my songbook on my lap.'Hmm,about what could I write a songß',I thought out I think loud,but don't realize it or do it when I'm on my it came to me!And I started to write crazily in my worn out book,usually one song cost me a week or a few days when I'm really lucky one whole like I said that song just came to me like a waterfall,so so that remembered me of kindergarten,when I wrote my first song the butterfly song (*).Old times,old times :) After a little bit more than 1 hour I finished my song. _WOW!I never ever wrote a song this fast,besides in kindergarten but that doesn't count _,I thought to myself.I think this song is inspired by the nightmare.I glanced on last time at my new song named 'Radioactive' (**) and placed my fingers on the piano keys.I softly began to play.

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_

_I wipe my brow and sweat my rust_

_I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_I'm breaking in and shaping up_

_Then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it the apocalypse_

_I'm waking up_

_I feel it in bones_

_Enough to make my systems grow_

_Welcome to the new age_

_To the new age_

_Welcome to the new age_

_To the new age_

_I'm radioactive_

_Radioactive_

_I'm radioactive_

_Radioactive_

_I raise my flag and don my clothes_

_It's revolution I suppose_

_We're painted red to fit right in_

_I'm breaking in and shaping up_

_Then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it,the apocalypse_

_I'm waking up_

_I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my system grow_

_Welcome to the new age_

_To the new age_

_Welcome to the new age_

_To the new age_

_I'm radioactive_

_Radioactive_

_I' m radioactive_

_Radioactive_

_All systems go_

_Sun hasn't died_

_Deep in my bones_

_Straight from inside_

_I'm waking up_

_I feel it in my bones _

_Enough to make my system grow_

_Welcome to the new age_

_To the new age_

_Welcome to the new age_

_To the new age_

_I'm radioactive_

_Radioactive_

The last few notes were played and soon the song was finished.I always loved that feeling when I wrote a new song,so free and I can't speak to my friends about everything or can't speak to anyone at all,I put all my feelings in my songs :)

[line break;8:03 at my locker]

I just put the books I don't need in my locker und the one that I need in my bag,when someone from behind covert my eyes (with his/her hands).My automatic reponse was that my hands were put on top of the hands of the mystery person and tried to put them was just one problem,the hands stayed on their ,I must to class.I know class doesn't start until 17 minutes,but I must put my act up and my act is to be a still didn't move but instead the mistery person bend down to whisper in my ear and said: "Guess who!" I knew exactly who it was,but I played I acted like I had to think. "Hmmm,maybe Zac Efron?" He chuckled at that and uncovert my eyes and turned me around. "Nice guess,but no it's me!"-"What really?Man,I was so sure it was him!But I guess now I have to spend time with you!",I still this he put a fake hurt expression on and put his hands over his heart and said something like 'Oww that hurts'.I love our friendship,we understand each other and always joke around. Sometimes we make really funny things that are really,really time we acted like we were tourists in our city!Man that was so FUN!Or as we ghost and mermaid huntig xD that was sooo stupid but totally funny!So ya see we make a lot of shit (sorry for the choice of words) but hey that is the thing that makes us to us,although we aren't that long friends,just yesterday I really realized he started to pout and it was just too cute,but just in a friend way,so I put my tiny hand on his left shoulder and teasingly said: "Awww,sis little Mason mad or hurt?" Then we both bursted into we calmed down and went our yeah,first class,yuhu!

[line break,after 1st period]

So 1st class was sooo boring!Now I was at my locker and exchanged books and put the books I needed now in my the same!The bell I was late,I quickly turned around,the hallways were empty and wanted to make my way to my next I saw was tall,blonde and had beautiful hazel eyes!Hell he was smoking hot!His blonde hair just flips the right he looks absolutly gorgeous!But I swear in that very moment I first saw him it thundered and I could hear crying and screams!I look the way the crying was coming they were standing and crying blood!Three sisters who are crying and screaming names of dead person,I didn't know but still that even makes sense? For me not!He may looks very attractive,but in his heart I could see all that hate.

There was no turning back and absolutly nothing that could hold me back!I was running his way,ready to fight!

**Author Note:So this was chapter 4,hope ya like it and enjoyed it.I know that chapter is short but I wanted to update today,soo yeah!And soory that ya musted wait 2 weeks.I try update sooner but I can't promise anything,cuz I really often get some writer blogs.**

**Please review and tell me how ya find it.**

***don't own**

****Radioactive by Imagine Dragons**

**Love fangirl183 xoxoxo**


	5. The Fight part 1

**Hey guys,**

**how ya doing?I hope ya like chapter all of you who think it gets creepy or crazy or something like that.I insure you,in the later chapters it all make and thanks for the chapter will be longer than the third one and for XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX she will meet them even in this chapter ;D *chough,chough* hint *chough,chough*And sorry again if some are words missing.I reall dont konw what happened to them,I checked the document on OpenOffice (dont own) and there no one was for grammar/spell here comes the next chapter,hope you enjoy and like it xxx**

**Chapter 4**

_'WAIT;WHY DOES IT FEEL LIKE SOMETHING STREAMS DOWN MY LEGS AND FEET?!',I thought.A quickly glance at my feet and legs made me scream in schock(didn't woke my dad up,again)There was BLOOD!I mean ____fucking blood._

___'What does that mean?Was that a dream but why do I have the wounds of my fucking nightmare?'__,I thought to myself,still in shock._

What the hell?!Am I going crazy or so?That must be still a dream,right?Yeah,it must be a dream,it was the only possibility!

'I have to wake up,NOW!Idon't that,that nightmare last any longer!',Ithought.

SMACK!

Hmm,I slapped myself,but I was still in the same spot.I scream on top of my lungs,cause I was totally scared and wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare.I mean what if it wasn't a dream?!God,what was I thinking?Of course it was a dream,it must it wasn't,why did I woke up in my bed?Oh,I was still screaming in ,how long did I scream?Well,dunno!As I stopped my breath can blame me?

Just then my dad ran into my room with a baseball bat and looked around the room,ready to beat the butt of stranger,creeper or someone who made me scream really beat up!But there was no one in my room,besides me and my he checked the room twice and didn't find anyone,he quickly looks to the very first moment he saw me,dad immediatly ran to me and gave me a hug.I don't know why but I think it's because of my look on the face.I burried my head in his chest and tried ti hide from that wasteland and the blood that was on my legs and feet.

Hey what was so wet on my dads shirt?I looked up and realize that I had been crying the whole time and hadn't noticed because of that Lester immediately ran to it doesn't matter right now,I just need someone to lean on right I cried on his shoulder every dad,too,he tried to calm me down and said comforting words.

After I calmed down and only slightly sobbed.I still got calmed down by the soothing words .He didn't even ask me why I had this ,you must think now that he's a bad dad,but the real reason is he hates/scared of I was little he always asked me what was wrong when I cried,but with the time I got older and it all got too terrible for him.

When I completely stopped sobbing,he patted my back and got up,leaved my room and went to his.

[After 1 hour]

I lay on my bed,it's been 1 hour since my little ,whom am I kidding?Little breakdowm,LITTLE?!It was anything but little and we all now that.I had nothing to do but who would do anything right now,after a breakdown and a gigantic shock!

This was really scarifying,I needed to tell somebody about this but at the same time I didn't,was this even making sense?Well but this wasn't the first time that I wanted to do something and didn't at the same time,so I pulled out my songbook and graabed a pen that was on my ya want to know what I wanted to do with that book since it's a songbook?Here's the thing it's also my diary, this book is very important to me,not just because it's my diary also because it's one of two things my mother left for other thing is as you already know the searching for a new and clean page,I placed my pen on the paper and immediately began to write.

_Dear Diary/Songbook,_

_you wouldn't believe me what happened today.I mean it was all leaves well,until I had this 'dream'.First I tell you about the day than that 'dream',cause I can't find any words to describe what happened,even when it was just1 hour ago!_

_Well,first school day are always my favorite,because as ya know we don't make any school stuff just introducing,etc :) I also have some classes with Trish,History, PE, Music and rest of the crew (Mason,Dallas,Cassidy) has lunch time at the same time as us,great right?I know I'm so lucky to have them and since today I actually calkl them friends :D But then there're always the Moons!Urghh,what is so special 'bout them? It's always Moons this,Moons that!Uhh,they are good looking!Really,I mean REALLY?!_

_So actually nothing more happened today,besides I was ata Sonic Boom,but that's nothing ,back to the 'dream' ,but nightmare suits better,a lot._

_I was in a wasteland with just some shrubs and seems unliveable for EVERY creature!Hot,dusty and dry world! I haven't saw anything like that in my ENTIRE life!Not even in a book or in the Internet and that must say something!_

_And after a century,and I mean century,I saw a tree in the was 100meter away and I started to run forward,cause it's incredible hot there and there was a shadow._

_But I couldn't reach him,I didn't move an inch!I kept running but no such luck :(_

_Then in his shadows something as I told ya that it was unliveable there?Yeah,it is so I run faster and faster,not even an inch!_

_After what seems like forever I collapsed and woke in my bed up!Nothing strange right? But here comes the creepy think all the wounds I had from that wasteland!_

_HORROR! I don't know if I go crazy or anything,I really don't know._

_I'm just scared and this was it for now,write in you later _

_Love Ally xxx_

I finished writing and put the book and pen on my nightstand with a frustrated sigh.

I looked at my clock and read 5:30.I know it's pretty early,but I couldn't go back to sleep,so I got up and got ready for doesn't start until 8:20 so I had a lot of time,I could come to school early and go to the music room and practice a little since no one comes to the music room til 8:20.

[line break]

As I finally reached the school I let out a sigh of relief,becuase I walked to school (the bus didn't come early) it was a 30 minutes it was 6:33 when I entered the prison anmed school!But see the positive in school,well there isn't much,but you find/see/hang out with your friends and well a chance for a good job in the ,but it's sooo boring in class,but ya already know that,right?I know what you think now ' I thought you were a geek/outcast/dork '.Well I'm a geek kinda,I have good grades,learn and all but I hate to learn,homework and most of all I act like I love school and all,even math,but I hate math with all my heart.I mean it!I was finally in the music room and had ca. 1 hour and 55 I could start a new ,that's a very good plan :) I smiled to myself and sat on the piano bench and placed my songbook on my lap.'Hmm,about what could I write a songß',I thought out I think loud,but don't realize it or do it when I'm on my it came to me!And I started to write crazily in my worn out book,usually one song cost me a week or a few days when I'm really lucky one whole like I said that song just came to me like a waterfall,so so that remembered me of kindergarten,when I wrote my first song the butterfly song (*).Old times,old times :) After a little bit more than 1 hour I finished my song. _WOW!I never ever wrote a song this fast,besides in kindergarten but that doesn't count _,I thought to myself.I think this song is inspired by the nightmare.I glanced on last time at my new song named 'Radioactive' (**) and placed my fingers on the piano keys.I softly began to play.

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_

_I wipe my brow and sweat my rust_

_I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_I'm breaking in and shaping up_

_Then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it the apocalypse_

_I'm waking up_

_I feel it in bones_

_Enough to make my systems grow_

_Welcome to the new age_

_To the new age_

_Welcome to the new age_

_To the new age_

_I'm radioactive_

_Radioactive_

_I'm radioactive_

_Radioactive_

_I raise my flag and don my clothes_

_It's revolution I suppose_

_We're painted red to fit right in_

_I'm breaking in and shaping up_

_Then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it,the apocalypse_

_I'm waking up_

_I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my system grow_

_Welcome to the new age_

_To the new age_

_Welcome to the new age_

_To the new age_

_I'm radioactive_

_Radioactive_

_I' m radioactive_

_Radioactive_

_All systems go_

_Sun hasn't died_

_Deep in my bones_

_Straight from inside_

_I'm waking up_

_I feel it in my bones _

_Enough to make my system grow_

_Welcome to the new age_

_To the new age_

_Welcome to the new age_

_To the new age_

_I'm radioactive_

_Radioactive_

The last few notes were played and soon the song was finished.I always loved that feeling when I wrote a new song,so free and I can't speak to my friends about everything or can't speak to anyone at all,I put all my feelings in my songs :)

[line break;8:03 at my locker]

I just put the books I don't need in my locker und the one that I need in my bag,when someone from behind covert my eyes (with his/her hands).My automatic reponse was that my hands were put on top of the hands of the mystery person and tried to put them was just one problem,the hands stayed on their ,I must to class.I know class doesn't start until 17 minutes,but I must put my act up and my act is to be a still didn't move but instead the mistery person bend down to whisper in my ear and said: "Guess who!" I knew exactly who it was,but I played I acted like I had to think. "Hmmm,maybe Zac Efron?" He chuckled at that and uncovert my eyes and turned me around. "Nice guess,but no it's me!"-"What really?Man,I was so sure it was him!But I guess now I have to spend time with you!",I still this he put a fake hurt expression on and put his hands over his heart and said something like 'Oww that hurts'.I love our friendship,we understand each other and always joke around. Sometimes we make really funny things that are really,really time we acted like we were tourists in our city!Man that was so FUN!Or as we ghost and mermaid huntig xD that was sooo stupid but totally funny!So ya see we make a lot of shit (sorry for the choice of words) but hey that is the thing that makes us to us,although we aren't that long friends,just yesterday I really realized he started to pout and it was just too cute,but just in a friend way,so I put my tiny hand on his left shoulder and teasingly said: "Awww,sis little Mason mad or hurt?" Then we both bursted into we calmed down and went our yeah,first class,yuhu!

[line break,after 1st period]

So 1st class was sooo boring!Now I was at my locker and exchanged books and put the books I needed now in my the same!The bell I was late,I quickly turned around,the hallways were empty and wanted to make my way to my next I saw was tall,blonde and had beautiful hazel eyes!Hell he was smoking hot!His blonde hair just flips the right he looks absolutly gorgeous!But I swear in that very moment I first saw him it thundered and I could hear crying and screams!I look the way the crying was coming they were standing and crying blood!Three sisters who are crying and screaming names of dead person,I didn't know but still that even makes sense? For me not!He may looks very attractive,but in his heart I could see all that hate.

There was no turning back and absolutly nothing that could hold me back!I was running his way,ready to fight!

**Author Note:So this was chapter 4,hope ya like it and enjoyed it.I know that chapter is short but I wanted to update today,soo yeah!And soory that ya musted wait 2 weeks.I try update sooner but I can't promise anything,cuz I really often get some writer blogs.**

**Please review and tell me how ya find it.**

***don't own**

****Radioactive by Imagine Dragons**

**Love fangirl183 xoxoxo**


	6. The Fight part2

**Hey buddy,**

**what up?I hope ya like the last chapter even when it was the totally I promised that this one is longer and comes sooner,here is my promise,half.I'm so sorry ,but I can't write fight scene so this chapter isn't this long and I want to write other things,where they don't fight the whole the next chapter is 100% longer bcuz this will be a normal chapter ,no fights!.I still feel soo sorry that it took me so long to write that chapter I'm just not used to write something about a now I have a little bit of practice at least and hope this will soon be over,I will wirte other chapters again :( But here it goes,enjoy ;D**

**Chapter 6: The Fight part 2**

_Yeah I had the plan,he's goingto lose,but man was I wrong!_

It's time to begin!Hey that would make a great lyrics!

So my plan were still pressed against the lockers,me still trying to scratch his pretty face,but no such luck.

I stepped on his foot really hard,an with that I mean very,very,very hard!That was unexpected, so he his guards were off for a just short moment,in this time I kicked him where the sun doesn't unexpected!Yay,I'm going to win or so I thought!He groaned in pain, I mean who wouldn't I stepped on his foot and kicked him in the balls,hard. To his luck,it didn't hurt that much!Urgh,why?!Really why?!

When he was hurt in that very short moment I tried scratch his face again,since he was off 't work at all,damn it!

Now he decided to end it here!He pushed me off of him,man he was strong,I think he didn't do that a t first cuz he didn't want to hurt me.I landed on the floor and he jumped instantly on hands made their way to his throat to strangle slapped me hard so that my cheek burned red,but I still tried to strangle pushed my hands off and turned me around,I was still under him but now I laid on my stron grip on my hands,I couldn't attack min anymore not even with my legs,since he sat on my butt.

"I see you don't know anything about you right now!Move and I could kill you any moment, trust me I'm not afraid of that!",he hissed.

Right after that sentence,the caretaker came in the halls luckily he didn't see or hear us bcuz he always wears quickly jumped up and bend down to whisper in my ear: "Tell anyone abou our fight and you'll regret it!" And with that he went to class.

Damn,I'm late for class!

**Author Note: I know it is really short,but I couldn't help it.I know it's kinda I promise the next is longer 100% thanks for understanding ;D**

**Taylor xoxoxo**


	7. not a chapter and RIP Cory xxx

**Hey guys,**

**srry this is not a chapter for the one who thought this is a chapter.I know I haven't update in a while,but right now I'm just a emotional also don't have the time to write in the moment so I also want to say,Cory Monteith we all love and miss you so freaking much** **and all prayers and condulences to lea michele and the monteith family. I hope youa re in heaven right now and look down on us and your family (included lea). We all love and miss you like hell :( **

**And for ya guys I will update soon,I hope.I'm just really busy right now,so yeah..**

**Love ya guys **

**Taylor xxx**


	8. author note 2 sorry :(

**Hey guys**

**Sorry this is not a new chapter and sorry to keep you guys waiting I had so much to do in the last weeks. I'm almost done with the new chapter ,I would post it tomorrow or the day for the next 3 days I wont have time cuz I will be on vacation for 4 weeks don't worry I will update there. I try to update on sunday or for understanding and sorry.I will try.**

**love guys and sorry again**

**Taylorxxx**


	9. Is It Time For A Makeover?

**Hey guys,**

**I'm really sorry that it took me so long to write a new chapter and sorry again for the 2 last chapters I know they are really short.I also had a massive writtersblog and had lately not that much of sleep so here it goes,I hope ya like it ;D**

**Chapter 7**

"_Tell anyone about the fight and you'll regret it!"_

His words were all I could think about.

"_Tell anyone about the fight and you'll regret it!"_

Man it's like a f*cking mantra!

Oh what have I gotten myself into?I really don't know. I have like millions of questions in my head,but no answers. Who is he? And what does he and his family want? I don't really know about his family,but I bet they can fight like this too. There whole family is a mystery to if I go out and thAn they gonna kidnap me and kill or what do I know?!OMg, I think I'm freaking out!

_Okay calm down,calm down!_

How the hell am I suppose to CALM THE FREAKING HELL DOWN?!

_Chill!Geez jus listen,it's better for you._

Don't boss me around! And anyway who are you?

_And I thought you were smart!_

I'M smart,now answer my question.

_I am YOU!_

Huh?!

_Oh man,you argue with yourself cuz I AM YOU!_

So I'm arguing with myself in my head?!

_Took you long enough._

So _ally_ what do you wnat me to do? Go out like the fight never happened?!Oh hell to the noo!

_Don't call me that! It's weird when you call me that since you're ally._

But you ARE me!

_Yeah,yeah,ik but can you at least give me a name that isn't yours?_

What about...emm...Laura?

_Oh I think I can get used to this :D_

Alright laura where did we stop?

_Dunno_

Well then...till the next time

Wow that was weird! Anyway I'm in sonic boom right now and work. Luckily today aren't any customer here,dunno why,but the shop closes in a few inutes anyway.

[ Line Break;in the park]

_You know the bed feels warmer_

_Sleeping here alone_

_You know I dream in color_

_And do the thinks I want_

Kelly clarkson blasted trough my ears. Man I love this song (Stronger by kelly clakson) ! Right now I'm sitting on a bench in the park. I needed comfort,cuz 1. this is one of the places where I always go when I need comfort 2. I need someone who condfort me, this one is pickles,a goose,usually I would go to as you know I'm not allowes to tell anyone about the 'fight' . Well and here's the solution,Pickles is 'someone' but he's a goose,so he can't tell anyone about it or something like that. I mean he's a goose,A GOOSE!You may think now that I'm pathetic but whatever you want.

_You think you got the best of me_

_Think you ahd the last laugh_

_Bet you think that_

_everything goog is gone_

_Think you left me broken down_

_Think that I come running back_

_Baby you don't know me_

_Cuz you're dead wrong_

Man I really do love this song.I mean it's really supporting,you know?Anyway I still ahve like tons of questions in my ,I'm freaking out,like really freakinmg 's wrong with me?I actually never thought about all this stuff before I got into that fight,before I met _him_.

[Line Break; at home] **(sorry about the many line breaks)**

"No,I don't know!",I said into the my phone."oh c'mon,alls!It would be sooo cool and is good for you,no kidding!"-"You think so?" I was on the phone and talking with Trish,for the one who didn't got may ask why we were she asked if she xould give me a makeover. And the person I am,I didn't want to. I love myself just the way I am,my flaws and habits,all of it. Of course sometimes I hate myself for exactly those things,but that's what makes me to she kinda talked me into it and now...I actually don't know I or not? "DUH! If not I wouldn't have spent the last 30 minutes trying to change you mind and have this freaking makeover!",she yelled annoyed,but in a friendly way if you understand what I mean.30 MINUTES?! I didn't know that we argued THAT long! Okay maybe I should have this makeover or..okay I didn't lknow what to do anymore! HEEELP! "Al-ly,you're still there?",Trish asked. _Oh right Trish is still here,well yeah there, okay what do I say?Yes or no?Wait, I let her wait just say you're still there. Yeah that's what I'm gonna do! _"Um yeah,just thinking." She didn't say anything after that but I could practically SEE how she rolled her eyes._Okaayy...time to ? No? Say something!Ermm,ermm..HEELP!What do I say?! Have a makeover or have no makeover?! C'mon decide NOW! You know that I hate awkward silence so don't do this to me and decide! _"I'll do it!" Sh*t what have I gotten myself into?Why did I just say that?!

"YES!" I didn't need to be there to know that she fist pumped the air :) Okay there's no going back now!

"Okay tomorrow or weekend?",she asked. Let's see …..okay let's just say weekend. I don't think I'm ready for a makeover just yet! I had to prepare myself for it! "Weekend"-"Okay,we discuss this tomorrrow,okay? I have to go back to work,I just stand behind that counter and talked with you and the people are getting pretty pissed so yeah..." Typical Trish! *shook my head with a smile on my face* "Well ya !" Before she could answer there was a loud and most of all angry voice screaming Trish's name. "Got to go,bye!", she quickly said and hanged Trish! By the way that was her boss if you didn't get it :P

[Line Break; Saturday morning]

_SPLASHH!_

With that landed a glass of ICE COLD water on me, and I mean ICE COLD water!

"AHHHHH!", I screamed I mean,hello who wouldn't? „Wake up sleepy head!",said a voice I couldn't see cuz there was water in my eyes,but I knew that voice all to good. "Trish!" I shreiked. Wow,now my hair is all wet and my bed too!Well I think I just put it on my balcony. "What? It's time for your *sings* _Make-Over _!" I just gave her a skeptical look at this I mean it was just..wait let me se... 9 in the morning.

WAAAAAIIT! IT'S 9 IN THE MORNING! AND TRISH;TRISH IS UP ALREADY AND IN MY ROOM! "OMG,Trish it's only 9 and you're already up?!" I had to be dreaming. It was a saturday morning and she's already up,usually she would sleep till 2 but that doesn't happen that often cuz I always come over and wake her up. It's atually really funny but also really dangerous because she always would scream and yell at me and chase me around the house,trying to slap me once. But that never happens cause we always end up rolling on the floor and laughing our asses off :D Ahh,good memories3

She just rolled her eyes with a playful smile on her lips. "You say it like it's a shocker." I just shoved her and anwered with: „"Yeah...it's a saturday morning and the one and only Praticia De La Rosa is already up!" I use her real name on purpose,Praticia,actually we all always say Trish De La Rosa when we want to use her full name,but as you already figured out her real name is Praticia not Trish. Yeah back to where we actually we're before we or I got carried away."Things can happen,Ally,things can happen!" This time I rolled my eyes at her. We didn't say anything for a while and had this cofortable silence, until I got hit with a pillow. I lloked up and saw Trish on my couch and throwingg another pillow in the air and catching it again with an amused grin. I throw the pillow back at her,hard. She catched it with ease. Man I forgot that she's the best at catching things adn trowing something at someone. Yeah that explains why she's so good in sports when it come to dodge ball and all taht kind of stuff and all ball games. „What are you waiting for? Get ready,we don't have all day. Well actually we have but you know a makeover is a lot of work!",is all she said with a playful smile. I just shook my head with a grin on my face. Some things will never change :) ! With that I pushed my blanked away and got up,thankfully I have a bath connected to my room. Before I went in there I went up to Trish and quickly snatched a pillow out of her hands and slapped her with that and ran as fast as I could into the bath.I brushed my teeth and took a shower. Ahh :) that was so relaxing! After I took my shower I rapped a white fluffy towel around me and went trough the other door in my bath that leads into my walk-in-closet. It's also connected to my room,yeah...

I picked out a a red sleevless dress that hugs my figure to my waist and is loose at the bottom ang goes to my mid thigh ( sorry I am not the best one when it comes to explaining :/ )

I threw the towel back into the bathroom,but then I found so messy so I pickd it up and hanged it on the door .So what did I forget? Oh yeah,my hair! I curled my hair and brushed trough it. After that Imade my way outside,back into my room.

_BAMM!_

I had to knew that she'll get me back!If you want to know what happened,Trished waited for me to finish and waited in front of a door with a water gun and the rest explain itself. I shrieked,why always cold water?! "Tr-ish!",I whined. Man my face is wet and so is the dress. Good thig I don't use make-up yet,maybe next year?"what?! I had to get you back.", is her excuse and put her hands up in surrender.I just shook my head with an annoyed expression and grabbed the towel on the door ( fir that she went inside,srry whenI confuse ya) After I dried my face and all I went into my closet again,since it's still wet and changed into a tight blue dress that hugs my curves perfectly.

Trish screamed trough the dor that she waits in her car so I better hurry up. So I quickly made my way outside and into her car.

Here we go!

**Author Note: Sorry that it took me so long,but I really had this massive writers blog. And I already started the new chapter so yeah and sorry that the end is a little ...yeah**

**So I try to update the next chapter as soon as possible**

**taylor xxx**


End file.
